


Refuge

by Kuolettava



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuolettava/pseuds/Kuolettava





	Refuge

Lost at sea,  
exposed to nature’s fickle breeze,  
cold and starving,  
I think of you. 

Like gems glittering under the night sky,  
the moon sheds its light upon them in  
Envy.  
The truest blue. 

No painter could match their hue,  
No writer could catch their beauty,  
In the middle of the darkness I think of you,  
My refuge.


End file.
